je souhaite que Raphaël perd ses bras
by Missbille
Summary: Les petites tortues apprennent à vivre comme des frères avec les tracas et les disputes. Le jour où Donatello souhaite que son frère Raphaël soit blessé. Il ne s'attend pas à voir son souhait se réaliser.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :**

_Les personnages des tortues ninjas seront généralement celle de 2003-2007, mes préférés! Si il y a des changements physiques cela sera dû à une ré-interprétation personnel du personnages des mutants._

_Je teste plusieurs styles pour le moment dans mon écriture donc si vous avez des difficultés à comprendre n'hésiter pas à demander (Même si vous n'êtes pas français n'hésiter pas! Je me débrouille assez bien pour comprendre.) et j'essayerai de répondre de mon mieux._

_Rappel: les tortues ninjas ne m'appartiennent pas! T-T_

* * *

_**Je souhaite que Raphaël perd ses bras.**_

Les petites tortues apprennent à vivre comme des frères avec les tracas et les disputes. Le jour où Donatello souhaite que son frère Raphaël soit blessé. Il ne s'attend pas à voir son souhait se réaliser.

* * *

Splinter était en méditation profonde quand retentit un cri aigu et des bruits de bagarre. Il abandonna sa méditation à regret et sortit de sa chambre pour retrouver ses jeunes fils de 8 ans qui étaient en pleine bagarre. Léonardo essayait de séparer Raphaël et un autre de ses frères qui était coincé dans l'étreinte d'ours de la tortue au masque rouge. « Ça suffit ! » Les enfants s'immobilisèrent immédiatement en comprenant que leur père était furieux contre eux.

Léonardo pointa du doigt Raphaël et le dénonça. « C'est lui qui à commencer ! » Raphaël furieux le fusilla de ses yeux dorés et s'écria. « C'est pas vrai ! C'est de sa faute à lui ! » Splinter au début cru que son fils au bandana rouge retourner l'accusation à son frère aîné mais comprit qu'il parlait de son prisonnier qu'il libéra et se trouva être Donatello. La surprise fut totale pour Splinter. Habituellement les bagarres concernés ses trois fils les plus turbulents Léonardo, Raphaël et Michelangelo. Donatello lui n'en faisait que rarement partit et les rares fois où Splinter le pris en délit c'était soit qu'il s'était trouvé pris dedans par hasard, soit qu'il défendait un frère en difficulté. Le maître ninja ne montra pas son étonnement et afficha un air sévère qui calma ses fils aînés, Michelangelo choisit ce moment pour se précipiter devant lui et dire très vite. « C'est de la faute de Ralphy ! Donny jouait avec moi et il nous est tombé dessus pour tout détruire. Donny a essayait de l'arrêter mais Ralphy s'est encore plus énervé et l'as tapé ! Alors Léo est intervenu pour les séparer et vous avez crié! Et ils se sont arrêtés ! » La petite tortue s'arrêta pour prendre sa respiration, ses yeux bleu grand écarquillés par l'effort, Splinter le remercie de son aide avant qu'il se lance dans un autre discours.

Son plus jeune fils hocha de la tête et alla rejoindre Léonardo pour s'accrocher à son bras. Raphaël furieux grimaça vers Michelangelo qui lui tira la langue. Agacé Splinter tapa de sa canne à sol, les calmant avant que leur esprit ne s'échauffe de nouveau. Il tourna son regard sur son fils colérique qui fixer à présent ses pieds. « Ce que vient de dire Michelangelo est vrai Raphaël ? » L'enfant leva la tête et le fixa d'un air de défi en gonflant sa poitrine en répliquant. « Oui ! Mais c'est de la faute d'Einstein ! Il a fait son malin alors qu'il sait que ça m'énerve ! » Donatello poussa un soupir mais ne dit rien pour sa défense.

Splinter interrogea son troisième fils. « Donatello ? » La petite tortue au bandana violet fixa ses pieds avec attention, ne voulant pas lever la tête vers son père, mais lui répondit d'une petite voix. « Oui sensei… » Splinter soupira intérieurement, Donatello était trop facilement intimidé, cela lui avait déjà posé des problèmes pour former son fils. « Peux-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé ? » L'enfant hocha lentement de la tête et raconta d'une voix timide. « Je montrais à Mikey la console de jeux que j'avais fini de réparer et on jouait dessus quand Raph est arrivé. Il nous a regardé jouer… alors je lui ai proposé ma place pour jouer… il n'a pas voulu. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il fallait lui montrer comment ça marche pour qu'il veuille ensuite, mais il s'est fâché et a pris ma manette pour la fracasser sur la console qui est maintenant entièrement à réparer… » Splinter fixa Raphaël qui regarder avec rage son jeune frère qui se tassa sur lui-même en sentant le regard assassin. « Raphaël. » L'enfant le fixa avec hargne à son plus grand agacement. « Tu vas aller dans ta chambre réfléchir à ce que tu as fait. Tu n'en sortiras que quand je t'appellerai. Est-ce que c'est clair ? » La petite tortue se raidit mais obéit aux ordres de son père et alla dans sa chambre en claquant la porte.

Splinter regarda dans la direction du téléviseur pour voir les dégâts, la télé n'avait rien mais à ses pieds se trouver les restes d'une console de jeu. Une manette était plantée en elle tel un couteau, Splinter grimaça en songeant à la force impressionnante que Raphaël avait dû déployer pour détruire le matériel, son fils au caractère bouillonnant avait une force incroyable qu'il lui fallait canaliser. Donatello passa devant Splinter et alla ramasser les restes de la console. Splinter observa son fils prodigue qui se révéler de jour en jour de plus en plus intelligent. Demandez-lui de réparer n'importe quelle machine et il le fera avec une adresse qu'il a depuis l'âge de 3 ans. Mais ce qui inquiéter le plus le père c'était que son fils si intelligent, ne parler pas à moins d'y être invité contrairement à ses autres frères. Jamais Donatello n'engager la conversation, trop réserver pour le faire il restait sagement assis à regarder ses frères joués sans chercher à participer. Splinter avait parfois la sensation qu'il cherchait à se faire remarquer le moins possible et à se faire oublier de tous. Ce qui causer beaucoup de tracas au père inquiet qu'un jour on oublie la petite tortue. « Donatello. » L'enfant se figea l'appareil en main, le regard baissé. « Oui sensei. » L'attitude timorée de son fils lui serra le cœur, il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. « Mon fils, est-ce que ça va aller ? » La petite tortue hocha la tête et lui répondit. « Je vais pouvoir la réparée, Mikey va pouvoir y jouer de nouveau bientôt. » A cela le cri de joie de Michelangelo retentit alors qu'il courrait auprès de son frère intelligent en s'écriant de plus belle. « C'est vrai ! Quand ?! J'ai trop hâte ! Tu te rappelles le niveau avec les plateformes ? Et bien je suis sûr qu'il y a encore une salle avec un trésor et je suis sûr de savoir où passer ! » Donatello regarda son jeune frère qui parler avec un grand sourire qui faisait pétiller ses yeux bleu et le rassura. « Je pense pouvoir te la réparée pour aujourd'hui. » Michelangelo sauta à son cou en criant. « MERCI ! MERCI ! T'est le meilleur des grands frères ! » Donatello rougit tellement fort au compliment qu'il sembla rougir du sommet de sa tête jusqu'à ses épaules. Il murmura une excuse et courut à sa chambre. Splinter observa ses deux fils restant. Léonardo posa un regard sérieux étonnant pour son jeune âge en direction de la chambre de ses frères. En sentant l'attention de son père sur lui, il tourna vers lui des yeux bleu gris interrogatif. « Vous pensez que ça va aller pour eux ? » Demanda-t-il, Splinter hocha de la tête, mais dans son cœur il sentait que les choses allées bientôt changer.

à suivre !


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :**

Et me revoilà avec la suite de cette histoire, je ne sais pas si ça plait comme je n'ai aucun commentaire donc je continue comme ça, mais si vous avez des idées à soumettre n'hésiter pas!

_Rappel : Je ne possède pas les TMNT. _

_Les personnages des tortues ninjas seront généralement celle de 2003-2007, mes préférés! Si il y a des changements physiques cela sera dû à une ré-interprétation personnel du personnages des mutants._

_Je teste plusieurs styles pour le moment dans mon écriture donc si vous avez des difficultés à comprendre n'hésiter pas à demander (même si vous n'êtes pas français n'hésitez pas je me débrouille assez bien pour comprendre!) et j'essayerai de répondre de mon mieux._

* * *

Raphaël avait passé la matinée dans sa chambre et quand son père le laissa sortir, la petite tortue verte émeraude était furieuse contre tout le monde mais encore plus envers celui qu'elle estimé responsable de son injuste punition : Donatello. Ce dernier était toujours en train de finir la réparation de la console brisée, à l'heure du repas les enfants se réunirent pour manger avant de retourner à leurs jeux. Donatello eu la désagréable surprise de découvrir que la console avait subi d'autre dommage pendant son absence. Gémissant il rassembla les morceaux en se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Quand une voix le fit se retourner. « Et Einstein ! Tu vas réussir à la réparer la console de Mikey maintenant ?! » Donatello regarda Raphaël avec des yeux écarquillés par l'effroi en comprenant que c'était lui le responsable. Son frère lui fit un sourire narquois et s'en alla heureux du mauvais tour joué à son frimeur de petit frère. Son humeur s'était améliorée avant de se dégrader à la fin d'après-midi quand le petit intello ramena la console entièrement réparée. Michelangelo cria de bonheur en voyant son précieux jouet de retour et y joua comme un bienheureux avec Donatello qui se la ramener trop selon Raphaël. Il était énervé contre son petit frère qui frimer avec son intellect supérieur en lui montrant à quel point il est plus intelligent que lui. Einstein allait apprendre une leçon qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner Raphaël s'arrangea pour rendre hors service le grille-pain en arrachant les ressorts à l'aide d'une fourchette. Quand Splinter voulu faire griller du pain rien ne se passa, intriquer il s'interrogea à haute voix. « Tiens ça ne marche pas ? » Donatello s'approcha pour voir ce qui n'aller pas alors que Raphaël annonça d'une voix moqueuse. « Maintenant Einstein ne sais plus réparer un grille-pain ! » La petite tortue verte olive garda la tête basse ignorant les remarques pour inspecter le grille-pain et finit par murmurer d'une petite voix. « Les ressorts ne sont plus en place… si la chaleur ne peut pas passer dans les ressorts ils ne peuvent pas griller le pain… » Raphaël cria plus fort. « T'as dit quoi ?! J'entends rien de ce que tu dis ! » Donatello se fit plus petit avant de se ressaisir et de dire d'une voix claire. « Les ressorts ne sont plus en place. » Raphaël haussa les épaules et répliqua. « Et qui les as fixé ? Attend ! Il ne semble que c'est toi ! Donc c'est de ta faute ! » Donatello baissa la tête en regardant le grille-pain l'air malheureux, Splinter lui prit l'appareil et le poussa vers la table. « Va te mettre à table, vous voulez des céréales ou des crêpes ? » Donatello s'arrêta devant la table et regarda son père qui commencer à sortir les ingrédients pour faire des crêpes. Il s'approcha de son père et lui dit. « Splinter je suis désolé pour le grille-pain. J'étais sûr que ça tiendrait… je vais m'en occuper après la formation… » Son père lui fit un sourire rassurant. « Ce n'est pas grave mon fils, ça me donne l'occasion de vous faire des crêpes. » Donatello hocha de la tête et fila retrouver sa place à côté de son frère Michelangelo. Raphaël fixa avec intensité son frère qui l'ignora.

Pendant la formation Raphaël se montra très dur envers Donatello, le renversant et le bousculant sans ménagement. Son jeune frère se relevé sans se plaindre à chaque fois malgré la rudesse de ses coups énervant encore plus Raphaël. A la fin de la séance Donatello avait les bras et les jambes couvert de bleu et d'égratignure mais il ne se plaignit pas une seule fois.

Raphaël suivit Donatello dans la cuisine qui aller cherché le grille-pain à réparer. Une fois l'appareil entre ses bras, il se tourna pour rejoindre sa chambre mais chuta lourdement au croche-pied sournois de Raphaël. Donatello s'étala de tout son long alors que le grille-pain tomba dans un bruit de ferraille. « Alors Einstein on ne tiens plus debout ? » Son frère le regarda avec effarement. « Raph pourquoi tu fais ça ? » La tortue verte émeraude haussa des épaules et demanda. « Quoi ? » « Pourquoi tu es aussi méchant ? » « Moi méchant ? Non je ne suis pas méchant. Je suis ton pire cauchemar ! » Donatello effrayé par les paroles de son frère demanda avec crainte. « Tu me déteste ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? » Raphaël rigola. « Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! Tu es un sale frimeur ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de montrer à quels points tu es plus intelligent que moi ! Que nous tous ! Je suis sûr que tout le monde pense comme moi ! Je suis sûr que tout le monde veut que tu disparaisses ! » Donatello écarquilla des yeux et eu le souffle coupé, puis il serra très fort ses points et se mit à hurler en frappant Raphaël. « Menteur ! Menteur ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ! Tu mens ! » Raphaël agacé par les coups et les cris de son frère le frappa violement dans son plastron le faisant chuter lourdement contre le bord de la table. Donatello se rattrapa de justesse et fixa Raphaël avec des yeux humides près à pleurer. La tortue au bandana rouge lui fit un sourire arrogant en lui annonçant. « Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois mon frère. » Raphaël se réjouis de voir les yeux bruns chocolat de son petit frère s'écarquillés dans l'incompréhension et la peur. Il voulut porter le coup final quand une ombre s'abattit sur lui en même temps qu'une poigne sévère sur son épaule. Raphaël se figea et eu l'impression que sa dernière heure était arrivée quand il croisa le noir regard de Splinter. « Raphaël que viens-tu de dire ? » « Que… j'ai dit… que… que je n'ai jamais voulu… qu'il… qu'il soit mon frère. » Bégaya la petite tortue verte émeraude prise en flagrant délit. « Raphaël tu me déçois énormément ! Va dans le dojo. » Raphaël baissa la tête et obéit tout de suite. Alors que Splinter s'approcha de son troisième fils qui rester anormalement immobile, le regard dans le vague. « Donatello ? » La petite tortue verte olive sursauta, se redressa précipitamment et s'empara du grille-pain en disant. « Je dois vérifier si je peux le réparer. » Splinter retient son fils par l'épaule et tenta de le rassurer. « Raphaël ne pensait pas sincèrement ce qu'il t'a dit. » Donatello secoua doucement sa tête. « Il le pensait… il ne m'aime pas… et je ne peux rien y faire. Mais il reste mon frère. » Splinter voulut le rassurer mais l'enfant se dégagea et courut jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'enferma. Le vieux rat secoua la tête de lassitude, il allait passer une bonne heure à sermonner Raphaël pour ses paroles mais il ne savait pas si ça changerai les choses. Les frères se battent et finissent par se réconcilier dans toutes les histoires, et le père espéra que ses fils en feraient de même.

Plus tard Raphaël grommela sur sa malchance en tenant encore plus Donatello pour responsable de tous ses malheurs. Le petit malin avait tout fait pour qu'il se fasse prendre en train de le secouer, il avait tout fait pour qu'il se fasse punir. Raphaël grimaça en songeant à toutes les corvées supplémentaires qu'il avait écopées à cause d'Einstein. Il devait lui faire payer. Comme si le petit génie avait pressentit les intentions de son frère, il était resté coller toute la matinée soit à Michelangelo, soit à Léonardo évitant ainsi de se faire trop harceler par lui. A l'heure du repas Donatello l'avais sciemment ignoré et faisait en sorte de ne pas croiser son regard. Après le repas le petit génie s'était installé dans le salon pour jouer avec Michelangelo à un jeu stupide sur leur stupide jeu vidéo. Raphaël énervé par le manque d'opportunité pour se venger alla dans sa chambre. En y allant il passa devant celle de son petit frère et y entra sous une impulsion. Il se mit à fouiller sans but précis dans le bureau de récupération que s'était créé Donatello. En ouvrant un tiroir il tomba sur un carnet noir qu'il reconnut comme un journal intime, ils avaient tous reçu le même de Splinter pour leurs derniers anniversaires. Raphaël ouvrit immédiatement le cahier sans se demander un seul instant s'il en avait le droit et se mit à lire avidement la dernière entrée. Il tomba sur le passage relatant la bagarre qui s'était passé le matin même. Raphaël lu incrédule les mots écrit avec rage, il n'aurait jamais cru que son frère si calme et timide pouvait avoir une telle violence en lui.

_– Raphaël est le pire grand frère de l'univers ! Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais voulu que je sois son frère ! Il ne veut pas de moi comme frère et me l'a fait clairement sentir aujourd'hui en se servant de moi comme punchingball durant l'entrainement. Il ne m'aime pas et ne m'aimera jamais ! Je sais que c'est mon frère malgré tout mais je commence à le détester. Il me frappe et me regarde méchamment alors que je le laisse tranquille puisqu'il ne veut pas de moi. J'en viens à souhaiter qu'il perd ses bras pour qu'il arrête de les utiliser sur moi et qu'il réfléchit un peu avant d'agir pour tout casser.-_

Raphaël eu une idée qui le fit sourire. Les souhaits peuvent se réaliser et le petit génie allait l'apprendre.

Splinter était sorti depuis une heure maintenant avec Léonardo pour chercher de la nourriture. Donatello était en train de se faire battre à la course de voiture par Michelangelo qui était complétement immergé dans le jeu. Surexciter la plus jeune tortue vert tendre sautée sur place dans les coussins du canapé qui grincer de protestation au traitement. « Je vais gagner encore une fois ! Et Voilà ! Je suis le meilleur ! » Il se tourna vers son frère aîné en souriant de sa victoire. Son sourire se figea en voyant son frère intelligent se morfondre. Il lui dit. « Allez fait pas la tête, tu veux choisir le prochain jeu ? » Donatello secoua la tête et lui fit un petit sourire. « Non ça va aller, tu peux choisir. » Michelangelo fit une moue songeuse. « Tu es sûr ? » Donatello hocha de la tête lentement, son petit frère lui fit un sourire malicieux faisant pétiller ses yeux bleus en annonçant. « Par ce que je vais te battre à plate couture ! Te voilà prévenu ! » Donatello fit un vrai sourire heureux à son petit frère qui se mit à rire à gorge déployer.

Soudain un cri horrible les fit sauter en l'air tous les deux, Michelangelo s'accrocha au cou de son grand frère qui le serra en retour pour le rassurer avant de lui dire. « Mikey tu vas chercher Maitre Splinter et les autres ! » Son petit frère s'écria paniqué. « Mais ils sont sortis chercher de la nourriture… » Donatello lui ordonna. « Tu vas les cherchés pendant que je m'occupe de ça. Tu connais le chemin. Vas-y ! » Michelangelo le regarda avec angoisse avant d'hocher de la tête et courut hors du repaire sur la trace de Splinter et de ses frères. Donatello une fois assurée que son petit frère était partit et donc en sécurité, voulut savoir qui avait crié ainsi. Son cœur sauta dans sa gorge quand il se rappela que Raphaël était encore dans le repaire, privé de sortie pour sa conduite de ce matin. Angoissé par la possibilité que son frère est des ennuis, il se précipita vers l'origine du cri en appelant. « Raph ?! » La voix de son frère lui répondit lugubrement. « Tu es content maintenant ? » Le ton de la voix inquiéta Donatello qui demanda. « Content de quoi ? Raph où es-tu ? De quoi parles-tu ? »

Son frère apparu en sortant de l'ombre, en lieu et place de son bras droit il s'agrippait à un moignon rougeâtre qui égoutter du sang sur le sol. Donatello resta figer la bouche grande ouverte, tremblant devant l'apparition qui l'accusa. « Tu voulais que ça arrive ! Tu voulais que je perds mes bras ! Et bien ton souhait est réalisé ! Je vais mourir par ta faute ! » Donatello secoua la tête en murmurant. « Non… non ce n'est pas possible… je… je suis désolé… » La petite tortue verte olive prise de panique se détourna et courut. Son souhait c'était réalisé, c'était de sa faute, il était un danger pour sa famille ! Il était un monstre ! Il avait blessé son frère ! Son frère allait mourir par sa faute ! Donatello n'entendit que le bruit de son cœur battant trop vite et trop fort dans ses oreilles. Il courait alors que sa vision devenait floue à cause de ses larmes. _Je suis un monstre ! Raph a perdu son bras par ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû souhaiter ça. _« Je voudrais disparaitre ! » Cria-t-il. Sa voix se répercuta en tous les sens grâce à l'écho qui amplifia son souhait exprimé à haute voix. Il disparut soudainement, avalé par les ténèbres sans avoir eu le temps de crier.

**à suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Gracias a ti Guest  
Por su mensaje de aliento.  
Espero que más te guste! :)

Et voilà la fin de cette histoire sur un souhait qui à mal tourné. J'attend vos avis dessus! ;-D

Pour la petite histoire, l'idée de ce scénario m'est venu en regardant une série où un grand frère avait entendu le souhait de sa petite soeur qu'il aimait tourmenter ( perdre ses bras pour le punir d'être méchant avec elle) et avait tourné le voeu en une blague de fort mauvais goût.

Au final la petite soeur s'est enfuit et est morte en pensant avoir gravement blesser son grand frère qui ne s'est jamais pardonner son comportement.

On va voir si Raphaël comprend ce que ça signifie être un grand frère avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...

_Rappel : Je ne possède pas les TMNT._

* * *

Raphaël nettoya les traces de ketchup dans le couloir en toute hâte, il avait réussi sa blague au-delà de ses espérances. Il repensa à l'expression livide de Donatello et à ses yeux emplis de terreur et d'angoisse. Un sentiment de culpabilité lui serra le cœur avant qu'il ne le chasse en se disant. "_C'est bon, il va juste pleurnicher comme un bébé dans les jupes de Splinter. " _Il s'installa ensuite au salon pour regarder la télé alors que son père et ses frères surgirent en toute hâte dans la pièce. Voyant Raphaël installé tranquillement devant le poste de télé, Michelangelo s'écria en s'approchant à lui. « Ralphy ! Tu vas bien ? Où est Donny ? » Raphaël se contenta de hausser les épaules en grognant. « Je ne sais pas, ce poltron a couru se cacher dès qu'il a pu. »

Léonardo fixa son frère en fronçant des sourcils et demanda. « Pourquoi il s'est caché de toi ? » « C'est un peureux c'est pour ça ! » Répondit Raphaël sur un ton de défense qui provoqua à Splinter un pressentiment qu'il formula à haute voix. « Raphaël, aurais-tu fais peur volontairement à Donatello ? » Son fils qui l'avait regardé au début dans les yeux, détourna le regard. Léonardo attrapa son frère par l'épaule et l'interpella. « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! » Raphaël se dégagea rapidement en répondant dédaigneusement. « Oh ! Ça va ! Pas la peine d'en faire toute une histoire ! Je lui ai fait une blague pour rigoler et il a couru se cacher ! Il va revenir tout seul ! » « Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! » Exigea Léonardo d'une voix sévère.

Raphaël se leva en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches et se vanta de la subtilité sa blague. « J'ai lu son journal et il souhaitait que je perds mes bras. Alors je lui ai fait croire que son souhait c'était réalisé et ce lâche s'est enfuit. » Raphaël souriait avec vanité avant de se prendre un coup de poing dans le nez qui le fit chuter au le sol. La tortue verte émeraude tient à deux mains son museau endolorit alors que Léonardo le regarder avec fureur. « Comment as-tu pu faire ça à Donatello ! C'est notre petit frère ! Tu ne dois pas lui faire peur mais prendre soin de lui ! » Raphaël s'essuya du revers de la main son nez et murmura en détourna le regard. « Je n'ai jamais voulu qu'il soit mon frère… » « Et moi tu crois que je veux d'un frère comme toi ? » Demanda Léonardo. Raphaël leva la tête et le fixa avec des yeux blessés dans l'horreur. « QUOI ! » Son frère aîné continua. « Tu sens la douleur et l'injustice que ça te provoque quand je te dis ça. C'est la douleur que tu as infligé volontairement à Donatello pour t'amuser. » Raphaël posa la main sur son plastron à l'emplacement de son cœur qui battez la chamade par les paroles de Léonardo. Il leva les yeux sur son frère masqué de bleu qui le dominer complétement alors qu'il lui disait. « Tu veux que je te fasse confiance alors que tu blesses par plaisir celui que tu es censé protéger ? Comment veux-tu que je te vois comme un frère ! Si tu martyrises mon petit frère ? » Splinter posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils aîné et demanda à son deuxième fils. « Est-ce ainsi que tu vois notre famille ? » Raphaël secoua lentement la tête dans la honte et remonta ses genoux sous son menton pour y enfouir son visage. Un sanglot le fit trembler alors que d'une voix étouffée il implora. « Je suis désolé… » Michelangelo lui pris les épaules pour le forcer à lever la tête. « Si tu es si désolé que ça ! Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas à Donny ! » Raphaël leva la tête en reniflant bruyamment pour ravaler ses larmes alors qu'elles coulées déjà sur ses joues, il se redressa et demanda d'une voix ferme. « Est-ce que je peux aller chercher Donatello ? » Splinter hocha de la tête alors que Léonardo l'étudier d'un regard indéfinissable, Michelangelo lui était content des paroles de son frère et s'écria avec joie. « Allons chercher Donny ! »

_Je suis un monstre… je le sais à présent. Je ne mérite pas de rester avec ma famille, je suis trop dangereux pour eux. J'ai fait du mal à Raphaël, je risque de blesser quelqu'un d'autre… je dois disparaître._

Donatello ne savait pas où il était et il s'en fichait. Il avait mal partout et surtout à sa cheville gauche qu'il s'était foulé lors de sa longue chute dans le trou et de sa mauvaise réception. Il fait très noir ici, tellement qu'il ne faisait pas la différence entre les yeux ouverts ou fermés. Mais la petite tortue mutante trouvait que ça convenez tout à fait à son nouveau statut de monstre.

Un coin sombre et froid pour se cacher de tous et ainsi les protéger de lui. Donatello frissonna de froid et s'enlaça pour se réchauffer. Une partie de lui se demanda si c'était vraiment la bonne solution, il se réprimanda sévèrement sur sa conduite puérile en énumérant toutes les choses horribles qui pouvait arriver à sa famille par sa faute. Soudain un faisceau de lumière tomba sur lui, l'éblouissant. Donatello se couvrit les yeux d'une main et appela craintivement en espérant. « Splinter ?! » Le jeune enfant mutant était trop fatigué et avait trop froid, toutes ses belles résolutions avaient disparu en un instant face à l'opportunité de rentrer à la maison, d'être dans les bras chaud et réconfortant de son père.

Une main se referma comme un étau sur son bras alors que la lumière poussée de côté devient plus supportable, lui permettant de voir qui le tener. Des yeux marron vitreux l'observèrent avec dégoût et intérêt alors que l'humain, apparemment un clochard, parla d'une voix traînante. « Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ? Encore un monstre créer par les égouts. » Donatello trembla comme une feuille en regardant l'humain, les histoires que Splinter leurs avaient racontés sur le danger de se faire attraper par des humains lui revient en mémoire. Effrayer Donatello essaya de se dégager en luttant de toutes ses forces avant de se mettre à supplier l'humain qui l'avait coincé contre le mur et lui tordait brutalement les bras pour le garder sous contrôle. « Laissez-moi partir ! » L'homme ricana en entendant la petite voix fluette de l'enfant tortue. « Oh oh ! Mais c'est que la mocheté parle ! Non je vais te garder avec moi ! J'imagine déjà tout le fric que je vais me faire en te vendant à un laboratoire ! » La petite tortue se mit à sangloter de désespoir en se demandant si c'était le seul sort qu'il méritait après ce qu'il avait fait à Raphaël. Il finit par s'immobiliser résigné à son sort permettant à l'humain de mieux l'emprisonner contre lui. Donatello poussa un cri quand il sentit les doigts de l'humain toucher son corps avec avidité, caressant sa carapace et son plastron. « Arrête de te débattre, laisse-moi voir ce que t'es… on dirait une sorte de reptile. Je pari que tu vaux un paquet de fric ! » Donatello m'aimait pas se faire toucher comme un objet de curiosité aussi se débattit-il de plus belle et donna des coups de pieds pour le faire cesser et se libérer. Énerver l'homme le frappa violemment d'une gifle qui propulsa sa tête contre le mur. La tortue resta immobile avant de se mettre à pleurer, blesser et épuiser le coup brutal lui avait faire atteindre sa limite psychologique. Donatello était tellement sonné par le choc qu'il crut entendre son père l'appeler ainsi que ses frères, alors que tout devenait sombre autour de lui. Il appela sa famille pour les supplier de le pardonner de leur avoir fait du mal et de venir le chercher.

Splinter avait suivi sans mal les traces que Donatello avait laissées dans sa fuite. Il espérait que son jeune fils était tout près, le jeune enfant devait s'en vouloir énormément d'avoir blessé son frère, n'imaginant pas un seul instant que c'était une blague particulièrement odieuse de ce dernier. La piste les conduisit lui et ses fils vers un secteur qui inquiéta immédiatement le rat mutant pour la sécurité de son enfant. C'était une section des égouts qui était mal entretenu et peuplé par des clochards. En s'y engageant il ordonna à ses fils de rester près de lui. Un peu plus loin, il fit une découverte qui lui fit craindre le pire. Les empreintes de pieds de son fils s'arrêter brusquement à cause d'un trou béant dans le sol, Donatello était tombé dedans. Sans doute n'avait-il pas pu le voir comme il était dissimulé dans l'ombre. Ses fils poussèrent un soupir d'angoisse en voyant le trou et en comprenant ce qui s'était passé. Michelangelo s'accrocha au kimono de son père et lui demanda. « Donny va bien ? » Splinter s'efforça de dissimuler son angoisse et fit signe à Léonardo de venir auprès de lui. « Tu vas emmener tes frères plus loin dans la zone sûre des égouts et vous m'attendez. Je vais chercher votre frère et revenir. » Léonardo hocha gravement de la tête et pris Michelangelo dans ses bras pour qu'il relâche leur père. Splinter hocha de la tête en remerciement et se glissa dans l'ouverture sombre avec précaution avant de se laisser tomber. La réception fut rude, le faisant pousser un petit souffle. Ses fils se penchèrent au-dessus du trou et demandèrent après lui. Splinter les rassura et se mit à appeler son fils disparu. « Donatello ! » Il entendit ses fils faire de même au-dessus de lui, il se retourna pour leur dire de se cacher quand il entendit une voix qui l'appela doucement. Le vieux rat se précipita vers l'origine de l'appel et trouva son enfant en difficulté.

Donald vivait depuis très longtemps dans la rue, les égouts étaient sa résidence secondaire comme il aimait le dire à ses rares compères capables de le supporter. Sa mentalité était essentiellement concentrée sur lui-même et ses besoins, se vantant et se plaignant à tour de rôle qu'il ne pouvait compter que sur lui-même pour survivre. Et ce qu'il avait découvert ici aller lui donner les moyens de vivre très, très longtemps à l'abri du besoin. Cet animal fabuleux qui sembler être une tortue et qui été capable de parler, aller le rendre riche ! La créature qui pleurer et sangloter, provoqua son bonheur. Un tel animal capable de si bien imité un gosse qui chiale aller le rendre milliardaire ! Riant de sa bonne fortune, il utilisa sa vieille ceinture pour attacher les pattes de la créature qui ne lui résister pas et continuer de pleurer. Quelque chose fit du bruit à côté de lui, il se retourna en brandissant sa lampe torche en se demandant s'il allait tomber sur un autre spécimen qui aller le rendre encore plus riche. Quelque chose le frappa dans le cou, le faisant perdre connaissance. Quand il revient à lui, Donald s'aperçu de la disparition de la créature. Furieux, il chercha en vociférant dans les tunnels mais ne put jamais remettre la main sur sa petite fortune sur patte. Plus tard dans la soirée, quand Donald raconta ses déboires à ses compères autour du feu et d'une bouteille, tout le monde rit en lui disant que ça faisait une belle histoire pour les prochains jours et les soirs d'hivers.

Splinter avait dû passer par un tunnel qui l'éloigna beaucoup de la section de celui où étaient ses trois fils, heureusement il put prendre une échelle pour remonter et retrouva ses enfants qui patienter avec difficulté dans la zone sûre des égouts. Durant tout le trajet, il avait porté Donatello qui avait verrouillé ses bras autour de son cou et enfouie son visage contre sa gorge. Le petit avait tremblé et sangloter en silence sans le lâcher un seul instant. Ses frères heureux de le retrouver sain et sauf, voulurent le toucher et le réconforter mais il ne réagit pas à leur présence. Splinter en fut inquiet et calma ses fils qui s'énerver. « Il faut rentrer maintenant. Donatello a fait une mauvaise rencontre qui l'a chamboulé. » Les enfants obéirent trop inquiet par la santé de leur frère pour discuter ses ordres.

Quand ils furent rentrés chez eux, Splinter amena Donatello dans la salle de bain où il le lava à l'aide d'un gant et lui banda sa cheville foulée. Il l'emporta ensuite dans ses bras jusqu'au canapé du salon et ordonna à Léonardo de faire chauffer de l'eau. Michelangelo grimpa dans le canapé auprès de son frère au masque violet qui trembler dans l'étreinte de Splinter qui lui caresser doucement le front pour le réconforter. La plus jeune tortue prit la main de son frère, ce dernier avait les yeux grands ouvert, mais ne le voyait pas. « Donny ? » Son frère resta immobile sans donner signe qu'il entendait. Michelangelo regarda son père et demanda avec inquiétude. « Pourquoi il ne réagit pas ? En plus il est tout froid ! » « Je sais Michelangelo. Va me chercher des couvertures pour lui, s'il te plaît. » Lui demanda Splinter. La petite tortue verte tendre au x yeux bleus hocha énergiquement de la tête et courut obéir. Splinter se concentra tellement sur son fils frissonnant, qu'il ne se rendit compte de la présence de Raphaël à ses côtés, seulement quand Léonardo avertit que l'eau était chaude. « Raphaël, est-ce que je peux te confier Donatello ? » Lui demanda son père, la tortue verte émeraude regarda fixement son frère avant de croiser son regard. « Je prendrai soin de lui. Je le jure sur ma vie. » Splinter sourit à son fils et alla dans la cuisine préparé du thé spécial pour calmer l'esprit agité de Donatello.

Michelangelo apporta la couverture favorite de son frère en espérant que cela aiderait Donatello à se réchauffer rapidement, sa peau était si froide. Il trouva Raphaël assit à côté de Donatello. Michelangelo s'approcha silencieusement pour observer ce que faisait son deuxième grand frère en sentant que l'instant était crucial. Raphaël tenait la main de Donatello et l'observer avec une expression étrange sur le visage. Splinter et Léonardo arrivèrent à ce moment-là avec le thé, Splinter demanda à Raphaël. « Comment va-t-il ? » Raphaël secoua la tête et se leva pour permettre à son père de prendre sa place. Michelangelo installa la couverture sur son frère alors que Splinter fit boire à Donatello le thé spécial qui l'endormit presque aussitôt. Splinter caressa le front normalement chaud de son fils et sourit tendrement en le voyant gigoter dans son sommeil pour se rouler en boule. « Votre frère ira mieux à son réveil. Allez-vous couchez maintenant. » Les enfants obéirent sans protester et lui souhaitèrent bonne nuit.

Plus tard dans la nuit Splinter entendit un bruit de petits pieds qui vinrent vers le canapé. Il ne dit rien et observa depuis sa chambre ce qui se passer avec intérêt. Raphaël déplaça doucement Donatello et plaça sa tête sur ses genoux, il s'installa confortablement et s'endormit avec un petit sourire satisfait. Splinter sourit lui aussi à la douce scène et alla se recoucher.

Quand Donatello ouvrit les yeux, il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il s'était passé, seulement qu'il était au chaud. Il entendit un doux ronflement qui le fit lever la tête pour voir qu'il dormait la tête sur les genoux de Raphaël. Donatello fronça des sourcils puis se rappela son frère avec un bras en moins l'accusant de sa blessure sanglante. Alors le jeune enfant comprit qu'il avait été victime d'une mauvaise blague en voyant que son frère avait ses deux bras indemnes._ Idiot ! Je suis un tel idiot ! _Il se redressa et voulut se lever mais chuta en grimaçant du canapé à cause de sa cheville foulée. Raphaël se réveilla immédiatement au bruit et regarda son frère qui avait atterrit en bas du canapé. « Donny comment vas-tu ?! » Surprit que Raphaël l'appelle par le surnom utilisé habituellement par Michelangelo, Donatello resta temporairement muet avant qu'il se ressaisisse. « Ça va. Pourquoi tu dormais avec moi ? » Raphaël se frotta l'arrière de la tête et avoua avec réticence. « Hier j'ai compris que j'étais un crétin fini. J'ai voulu te faire peur pour m'amuser et tu as eu des tas de problèmes à cause de moi. » Donatello secoua la tête en disant. « J'aurai dû voir que c'était une blague. Mais quand je t'ai vu blesser, je n'ai pas su réfléchir normalement… » Raphaël sentit son cœur se serrer pour son comportement imbécile en comprenant qu'il avait vraiment effrayé son petit frère. Il se leva du canapé et tendit une main à son frère pour l'aider à se relever. Il le fit s'asseoir ensuite dans le divan et en fit de même. Ils restèrent silencieux, gênés par la situation peu ordinaire. Raphaël demanda. « Tu te rappel ce que je t'ai dit sur le faite que je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois mon frère ? » Donatello se crispa et hocha de la tête en se mordant les lèvres, Raphaël lui dit alors. « Hé ben, je me dit que je n'ai peut-être jamais voulu que tu sois mon frère mais que je ne t'échangerais pour rien au monde. Tu es mon petit frère et je promets de mieux me comporter maintenant. Si tu veux bien me pardonner pour ma blague stupide... » Donatello le regarda avec surprise puis hocha timidement la tête en disant. « Je te pardonne frérot. » Raphaël lui fit un grand sourire de joie et enlaça son petit frère qui lui rendit l'étreinte.

Léonardo et Michelangelo avaient regardés toute la scène avec un grand sourire. « Oh ! Ils sont tellement mignons ! » S'écria le plus jeune frère qui sortit de sa cachette et courut vers le canapé pour s'y jeter en criant. « On ne fait pas de câlin sans moi ! » « Mikey ! Espèce d'idiot tu m'étouffes ! » Protesta Raphaël en essayant de repousser son pot de colle de bébé frère. Donatello se mit à rire en voyant Michelangelo qui s'accrocher fermement au cou de Raphaël en lui affirmant que c'était pour son bien. Léonardo les rejoins et bientôt des rires enfantins explosèrent dans le salon.

Splinter qui était dans le dojo à méditer sortit en les entendant pour retrouver ses fils en train de se chatouiller et de se jeter des oreillers aux visages. Il sourit à la scène et sourit encore plus en voyant Raphaël et Donatello se battant côte à côte avec des oreillers pour tenir éloignés Michelangelo et Léonardo qui les menacer de les chatouillés à mort. Donatello arma son oreiller et l'envoya dans la direction de Michelangelo qui se baissa en rigolant. L'oreiller s'écrasa dans le visage de Splinter qui s'immobilisa. Les enfants s'immobilisèrent eux aussi en voyant ça. Donatello déglutit et devient livide. Raphaël se mit devant lui et dit d'une voix sûre. « Je suis désolé Splinter, c'est de ma faute ! » Tout le monde regarda la tortue au masque rouge, surprit de son faux aveu. Splinter ramassa l'oreiller et le lança à Michelangelo qui l'attrapa au-dessus de sa tête tout en demandant à son père. « Vous voulez jouer vous aussi ? » Leur père s'avança vers la cuisine en disant. « Si ça ne vous dérange pas mes fils je préfère vous regardez faire. » En passant, il caressa la tête de Raphaël et lui fit un sourire rassurant. « Je suis heureux de vous voir ainsi mes fils. » Splinter alla se faire du thé alors que ses fils jouèrent avec vigueur en rigolant. Michelangelo grimpa sur le dossier du divan et cria. « C'est trop génial d'être des frères ! » Avant de se prendre un oreiller qui le fit choir. Raphaël rigola et passa un bras autour des épaules de Donatello qui se sentit réellement protéger par son grand frère. Il lui fit un grand sourire heureux en sentant que tout irait bien tant qu'ils prendraient soin les uns des autres comme une famille et comme des frères.

**Fin**

* * *

Et voilà!

Rassurer par la décision de Raphaël ?

C'est vrai que c'est compliqué pour eux en tant que frères et famille, après tout ils sont tellement isolés dû reste du monde qu'ils doivent apprendre à compter les uns sur les autres. Et je pense que les capacités intellectuelles de Donatello ont dû vraiment être une bénédiction pour Splinter pour réparer les appareils électroniques et améliorer leur maison. Raphaël se serait montré alors extrêmement jaloux de son petit frère si intelligent qui attire toutes les louanges et l'attention de leur père. Léonardo, lui a compris depuis un moment que Donatello ne le fait pas par vantardise mais pour être utile à leur famille. Michelangelo, lui ne voit que son grand frère comme un magicien qui fabrique des jouets extraordinaires rien que pour lui.

Salut !


End file.
